Ding
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Skin color = Black | Clothing = Yellow robe with red trimming, metal headpiece | Other attributes = | Also known as = Master Ding | Status = Deceased | Residence = Ding's Prison Castle on Mugu Mountain | Combat style = Telekinesis and manipulation of mystic meditation orbs allowing long distance fighting, hypnotism, possession, invisibility and carrying foreign objects | Master(s) = | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding" | Last appearance = "The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding" | Voiced by = }} Ding is a villain in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Biography Early life Ding used to be a kung fu student, but as he became evil, he destroyed on those who taught him. His story began a long time back, when Oogway saw his talent in magic arts and sent him to study with some monks atop of Mugu Mountain, but Ding was impatient and turned on his teachers, hypnotizing them with his spirit orbs and using pure focus to drive them to their demise by making them jump off a cliff. Ding began mentally attacking people with his orbs, but before he could control the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace masters ended his reign of terror. They imprisoned him in a castle on the mountain for life. Soon afterwards the orbs were confiscated and were locked up in the Jade Palace. Without the orbs, Ding was powerless and according to legend his angry ghost was still trapped inside the castle. Years passed and Ding was forgotten. In Legends of Awesomeness Po and Tigress accidentally released the Orbs that head to Ding's prison. After getting there, they end up dealing with Master Ding's ghost who gives them a hard time. Ding possesses Po's body to regain a physical form and then exits his prison. Soon though, Tigress gains control of the spirit orbs (much to Ding's dismay) and uses them to enter Po's mind to fight Ding. Po and Tigress are finally able to exorcise Ding's spirit from Po's consciousness. Tigress puts the orbs back and tells Po she is sorry, indicating they both have different strengths. Personality Ding was once a kung fu student who may have been a good guy, but he eventually became impatient with his teachers and turned evil. In the present, he is shown to be very vile, cruel, wicked, ruthless, cunning, seductive, traitorous, manipulative, influential, villainous, and arrogant. Fighting style Ding's fighting style is mostly the use of mystic powers and telekinesis through great focus allowing him to manipulate the orbs at will and attack from a great distance using them. Relationships Oogway During Ding's rampage it was Oogway and the 1st furious five that battled and defeated Ding by making him lose focus with his meditation orbs, he tries to seek revenge on them but with Oogway's departure and most of the original five replaced he decided to make "what was available" pay instead. The Mugu Mountain Monks Coming soon! Po Coming soon! Tigress trying to attack the possessed Po]] Coming soon! Clothing He wears a yellow robe with red trimming, and a metal headpiece. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Master Ding| View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters